jadusablefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Jadusable Wiki
Hey. If anyone has any information on the Moon Children, or any of the characters on the Character List, could you do us all a big favor and post it up for others to see? Thanks! Immortallies 19:20, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Editing the Wiki's Main Page I'm working on editing the main page. Please forgive any spazzing out the wiki may experience. Immortallies 22:01, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Chat? There is a new feature on Wikia Labs where I can turn on a chat feature for the wiki. It's kinda still in its beta stages and it would probably act as more of a message board between the staff... but what do you guys think? You want t is jadusable still alive..and really is alex jadusable????\metallicwolf13 @metallicwolf13: Well, From what people know, Jadusable's dead. As far as the Alex thing, Not sure either. His supposed real name is Matt. But, You never know. Some people even belive Jadusable is trapped inside the haunted cartridge. ~Shadow I don't know, but i think this guy is possesed by BEN, and i think it's not fake, because he looks like he has a connection with the seeker and the wizer, go check out if you want guys: http://www.youtube.com/user/felipemelinkmaestri?ob=0&feature=results_main Within Hubris is gone I tried to edit the pages to accomodate this, but for some reason the edits wouldn't go through. Is there any way that someone could change the pages? Thanks. NostalgiaCriticFan123 (talk) 19:40, August 13, 2012 (UTC) What is this supposed to be? This stuff is a load of bollocks. Some asshole's gone and replaced the word "Father" on The Father page with "Farter". Every single use. Someone mind fixing that? I'm sure there's a replace function, but god if I know how to use it :P 22:59, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Distress call 18:39, July 5, 2014 (UTC) A bunch of inmature vandals have wrecked most of the pages. I could fix a few, but the father seems to be inrevertable unless one of you people know how to restore it? Also I have no idea how one of the vandals edited the LOCKED main page. VigilanteDoringo (talk) 20:16, July 5, 2014 (UTC) I'm helping out, I managed to restore some of the pages back to their original content, but we'll have to bring someone else in to fix the home page. 22:22, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Pyrrha Omega fixed it, keep looking for vandalism though. Invasion Somehow the wiki got vandalized again, one tried to off this entire talk page but I restored it. How on earth are they editing the LOCKED home page with an ordinary account? VigilanteDoringo (talk) 11:51, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Removing Bureaucrat Rights for Inactive Admins Hello, everyone. If any of you remember the old days of the wiki, you will remember the former owners. UberTaco, ToRn1ne, A-negative, and Immortallies were previously in charge of the place, and they did a hell of a job. Now, getting to the point. All of them have expressed that they no longer wish to work here. Immortallies has been awesome about it, and she wishes us well here. Now that they no longer wish to administrate the place, I've decided that their accounts no longer need Bureaucrat rights. If you're unaware, Bureaucrat is the highest right for a wiki user. In order for the Wikia staff to acknowledge the request I made about this, there needs to be a majority vote in favor of the action. So, it's up to you, guys. Please reply to this thread below with your answer. Are you for or against removing bureaucrat rights for inactive users who no longer wish to work here? Circle Hunter (talk) 04:18, February 20, 2015 (UTC) I vote yes, take away the rights on the older users, just for safety's sake. Wolfcat222 (talk) 05:24, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Voting yes. Archery2000 (talk) 12:33, February 24, 2015 (UTC) My vote is yes, it makes sense to remove it since they no longer wish to work here. DanteSoulest (talk) 02:49, February 27, 2015 (UTC) I vote yes. User:Wickedlady4180 I'm all for it man. If they won't be part of the community then their powers should be removed by default Stevean2 (talk) 07:17, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Might as well. Oceanstuck (talk) 07:28, February 27, 2015 (UTC) No point in retaining it, I vote yes. Helix236 (talk) 12:36, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Obvious troll? Gamejacker? Listen guys, i think i peiced together most of the pieces to the mystery of BEN Drowned. Now, before I start, as much as I hate to admit it, I don't know much about the Ledgend of Zelda universe. However, I am interested in many creepypastas, and I love figuring out the truth behind as much as I can. I don't have much time to right this, as my time is running out. pretty much, the clues have all been here the whole time. My friend Faith is dealing with BEN right now as we speak, and me being me, had to get involved. sorry in advance for this being a crappy layout, i never was on this site as an actual member and only here for information, so i hav e no idea if i'm even putting this right place. anyway, enough rambling. "The Father" is Ben's Father. His name is Matt. i managed to get information outta BEN to learn that much out. Ben's father is the head of the Moon Children cult, and they drowned BEN to make him one of them. Ben's favoriate game was Ledgend of Zelda, Majora's mask (obviously), so i don't know the details, but when he drowned, his spirit came back in the form of the main character. Ben had blond hair origionally anyway, so it makes sence. His dad sorta looks like (i don't know if it's just coincidence or not) the happy mask sailsman, but he has a beard and reddish-gray hair. BEN developed after drowning, he's pretty much Ben's dark side, sorta a multi personality disorder of sorts. Most the time BEN is in control, i haven't really seen much of Ben coming out... poor guy, he just wants to rest in peace. Ben was only 11 when he drowned in 2003, but the reason he's so intelegent is because he wanted to make his dad happy. His father constantly brings him down, saying he should have never been born and other bs, but Ben believes it. and since BEN was created by Matt, his loyalties is to him, whether or not Ben likes it.. anyway, that's what I could figure out so far, BEN got really ticked at us when we were talking about that, so we must have guessed right. that's all i can write right now. i put a picture up of BEN that faith sent to me. it was in the dark origionally, so i brighened it up for you guys. so, here's both pictures. that's all i can say right now, i'll post more when i can Thegreatninjajessie (talk) 04:31, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Do not troll this wiki. It's a database of information, not a fanon hub. Take fanfiction somewhere else. Circle Hunter (talk) 10:17, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Why not Make a 3DS version of Ben Drowned?!!Am3thystfanb0y (talk) 22:28, May 7, 2017 (UTC) Gonna be totally honest. I've been trying to figure out a way to pull that off. CircleHunter (talk) 01:05, May 8, 2017 (UTC)